Les premières fois de Severus Snape et de James Potter
by Eladora
Summary: Drabbles à l'époque des maraudeurs autour du couple James Potter / Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles maraudeuriesques autour du couple James Potter / Severus Snape.

Voici le premier.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0¨0

La première fois où Severus se sent vraiment lui.

Il a toujours été mal dans sa peau et plus particulièrement en ce moment où il est censé se faire oublier. Éviter les ennuis en quelque sorte et non pas les chercher en épiant continuellement les Maraudeurs.

Mais c'est plus fort que lui et comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à James ou qu'il le voie, il se prend une trique. Et quand ça vire à l'obsession, c'est une sacrée trique qu'il se prend.

Aussi le vert et argent décide de passer à l'action. Les travaux manuels ne l'ont jamais passionné à condition qu'ils soient exécutés sous la férule de James Potter ou qu'il la subisse.

Son plan est simple, trainer du côté des Gryffondor lors de sa ronde et se faire prendre dans le couloir du septième. Le rouge et or mordra à l'hameçon. C'est juste ce qu'il veut. En plus, Severus s'offre sur un plateau en trainaillant dans ce couloir précisément.

Il faut qu'il croie fort en son amour pour le maraudeur pour qu'il agisse ainsi et puis quelque chose lui dit que si celui-ci le zieute un peu trop souvent, il n'y a pas forcément sortilège à bâton, mais plutôt trique à caleçon.

Alors, il y va. Il se fait prendre.

Il a pensé très fort à la salle sans rien oublier. Le rouge et or est ravi. Il a trouvé très intéressant son aménagement. Severus était tellement excité qu'il en a oublié de bander.

C'est après que c'est venu et encore plus fort lorsque James lui a dit que cela suffisait pour cette fois le regard lourd de promesses. Severus était bien de son avis.

Ses robes étaient retombées.

Severus sait que James l'a apprécié. Il l'a si délicatement effleuré qu'il en aurait presque pleuré.

Il sent encore sa paume appliquée dans le bas de son dos. Chaude et ferme. Douce et emprisonnante. Comme ses doigts sur sa verge. Son cœur bat très fort, mais il prend son temps, la cajole. Cette fois est nouvelle pour lui.

Ça le picote encore. Merlin que c'est bon. La prochaine fois ce sont les phalanges du rouge et or qui se refermeront sur sa turgescence ou mieux encore sa bouche qui l'enveloppera gloutonnement.

Sa voix est à peine un murmure, mais sa sève s'écoule divinement.

— Je t'aime James Potter, souffle le vert et argent en laissant son corps aller sur le lit à baldaquin.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

La première fois où Severus cède à ses attentes.

James se souvient avec précision du jour où Sirius et lui ont conclu que tourmenter un certain vert et argent était ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux. Or depuis, le rouge et or, instigateur de ces tourments, aspire à leur donner une toute nouvelle tournure. L'occasion lui en est donnée lorsque James surprend le vert et argent à trainailler à proximité de leurs quartiers. James a le sentiment que le vert et argent n'est pas là par hasard. En tout cas pas pour fomenter un mauvais coup sinon il en aurait déjà fait les frais.

Ce soir est un bon soir pour arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. Ses potes discutent Quidditch au coin du feu.

— Encore et toujours à fomenter un mauvais coup Snape ! Confisqué !

La baguette du vert et argent quitte docilement la main de ce dernier pour celle de l'autre étudiant qui a déjà sa propre baguette en main. Une douce chaleur se propage entre ses doigts.

— Tu sais qu'en tant que rouge et or je ne peux pas te laisser fouler en toute impunité le sol de nos quartiers. Il y a un tribut à payer. À toi de décider de ton sort en arpentant par trois fois la toile de Sieur Barnabas.

Pas un brin contrarié, le vert et argent s'exécute docilement en jetant de petits coups d'œil exigeants en direction du rouge et or.

Le mur tapissé s'efface.

— Je t'en prie, dit James grand seigneur pour exiger du vert et argent qu'il entre le premier.

Son regard s'attarde un peu trop sur l'étudiant qu'il déshabille du regard.

James rejoint son camarade dans une salle de classe toute simple.

Tables, chaises et tableau noir.

Un objet en bois, plat et de forme oblongue, trône prêt à servir sur le bureau.

— Très intéressant ! Concède le rouge et or après lecture du tableau noir où sont consignés méfaits et punitions du fauteur de trouble.

— Et récidiviste ! Ajoute James en jetant un œil gourmand sur la férule toute de cuir conçu.

Le coup d'œil carnassier de James provoque un sourire avenant chez le vert et argent. Pour ne pas perdre une seconde Severus s'installe de lui-même après l'avoir tendu à l'étudiant.

James pose sa baguette pour s'emparer de l'objet en question. Mais son regard ainsi que celui de Severus est attiré par un crépitement. Le crépitement d'une baguette. La sienne. Un jet de lumière pourpre en sort. Il s'enroule sur sa jumelle et le morceau de bois d'ébène se glisse doucement sous celui de noisetier.

— Très, très intéressant ! Concède le rouge et or en resserrant sa prise sur l'objet oblong que sa main détient. Mais revenons au pourquoi de ta présence ! Poursuit le rouge et or des inflexions plus incisives dans la voix.

Severus a décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements sous ses robes de sorcier. De sorte que lorsque le rouge et or les relève, la vue est remarquable et remarquée.

— Splendide ! Susurre James en soufflant doucement son haleine à l'oreille du vert et argent.

Severus frissonne de la tête au pied en priant Merlin et tous les saints que James commence enfin.

Mais, James en épicurien apprécie tout d'abord le muscle qu'il flatte, dessine puis soupèse du bout des doigts. Il effleure les courbures de l'un puis de l'autre globe rond et blanc puis la pulpe de ses doigts s'attarde sur les monts laiteux qu'elle câline tendrement.

Severus tressaille de désir exacerbé. Sa verge se gorge. Son corps se tend. Sa gorge gronde et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent généreusement. Ses incisives viennent en mordre le renflement. Le serpent est diablement tentant.

— Désolé de suspendre cet irrésistible tableau, mais je vais devoir irriter ce joli postérieur.

James s'emploie à rendre les deux globes rougis et chauds à souhait puis il pose la pièce de cuir et de bois sur le bureau. Il écarte ses phalanges pour qu'elles viennent épouser avec délicatesse et délectation les fesses paumées brulantes et il se presse tout contre le corps frissonnant.

— Je crois que cela suffira pour cette fois, Severus, fait-il savoir en happant avec voracité le lobe de l'étudiant.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La première fois où Severus se fait prendre.

L'air est chaud. Les papillons butinent les fleurs en un doux murmure, tout comme les abeilles et d'autres insectes volants. Quiconque fermerait les yeux entendrait ce bal incessant de bourdonnements ô combien apaisants !

L'air est calme et tranquillité, douceur et volupté. Le parc sent bon l'été.

Quelques étudiants matinaux profitent du temps clément et chaud pour s'ébattre dans les eaux du lac. Le soleil n'a pas atteint son zénith et ce ballet perpétuel voit arriver de nouveaux étudiants. Certains rient, discutent, débattent, parlementent ; d'autres se disputent, se querellent, se chamaillent, se réconcilient. Tout ça sous un joli ciel d'été.

Les étudiants vont et viennent par groupes de deux, trois ou quatre élèves.

En retrait malgré sa proximité, Severus écoute les mouvements humains ou non qui chantonnent à ses oreilles. Ses paupières sont closes. Il est adossé dans un tronc creux que l'orage dans son summum a sculpté. Il est bien, à l'abri des regards, mais pas des rayons du soleil qui réchauffe doucement la peau qu'il dévoile.

Comme la plupart des étudiants en ce jour estival, Severus porte teeshirt et pantalon.

Son teeshirt est relevé sur ses hanches, son pantalon baissé.

Ses phalanges longues et fines s'introduisent dans son caleçon.

Elles s'enroulent avec hardiesse sur un membre déjà suintant.

Son pouce effleure doucement le prépuce. La caresse est si délicate et enivrante à ses sens que ses jambes flageolent.

Son souffle fuse dans cet habitacle de bois.

Ses dents viennent mordre sa lèvre. Ses reins se creusent. Son autre main vient jouer avec ses testicules. Ses doigts les malaxent faisant rouler délicatement un testicule. La câlinerie lui arrache un gémissement. Son souffle s'accélère et ses jambes flageolent à nouveau alors qu'une phalange rencontre son intimité fermée.

Oserait-il y introduire son doigt ?

L'effleurement a électrisé ses sens et l'endroit inexploré l'invite à sa découverte. L'index coupable tâte les plis serrés, les flatte et pousse.

Les lèvres de Severus s'entrouvrent, un soupir s'en échappe.

La pulpe de son doigt exerce une pression.

Le muscle cède pour permettre le passage de l'intrus. Ses jambes flageolent et ploient. Son souffle s'accélère. Ses pieds glissent sur le sol et viennent buter dans la paroi.

Ses doigts pianotent sans discontinuer sur sa verge bandée.

Un filet de sueur glisse sur ses poils pubiens. La phalange fine prend vie et s'anime au cœur de cet antre chaud.

Sa bouche s'ouvre en un ô muet de ravissement.

Une rougeur pleine entache ses joues.

Son cœur s'emballe, tambourine et cogne.

Le plaisir est là, ravageant ses reins d'un désir de jouir de plus en plus présent.

Severus aimerait que la phalange inquisitrice soit celle de James. Mais la relation est fraiche et les hésitations sont là en une timidité touchante l'exhortant à une découverte intime de son corps.

L'index condamnable est blotti bien au chaud. Il se fait tantôt caressant et sauvage, tantôt languissant et torride.

Ses jambes tressaillent sur ses muscles bandés. Severus halète au cœur de ce ballet foudroyant. Ses doigts sont agités de soubresauts réguliers. Son membre bandé est dur. Le plaisir sublime est imminent.

Plus aucun bruit environnant ne lui parvient. Ses oreilles bourdonnent du doux halètement de son souffle erratique lié aux caresses qu'il s'inflige.

Pour autant, un souffle se mêle au sien. Une fougue à la sienne.

La pensée de son indécence le pousse à rougir outrageusement.

Un corps chaud épouse le sien.

La peau douce de James se colle à la sienne, halitueuse*, impudique, et chaude. Ses jambes le portent difficilement maintenant qu'il halète à perdre la raison.

Les doigts de James se superposent aux siens.

Celui-ci dépose un baiser franc à la commissure des lèvres entrouvertes.

— Sais-tu quelle raison j'ai invoquée pour disparaitre en ce jour radieux ?

— Non, murmure Severus dans un souffle.

— Le plus beau fessier de tout Poudlard ! Chuchote James à l'oreille du concerné en léchant tendrement le creux de celle-ci.

Severus semble réfléchir, perdu dans cette tourmente, d'autant que James en profite pour glisser une langue gourmande dans l'interstice de ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées.

Severus est bientôt au supplice d'une bouche gloutonne, de doigts langoureux qui enveloppent son sexe et d'une main aventureuse qui agrippe la sienne donnant de plus amples et plus profonds déplacements à sa phalange.

Le baiser n'a pas cessé et de divines plaintes l'accompagne rauques et sensuelles.

— Ça ne te dit rien ?

— Évidemment Lily ! Parvient lentement à articuler Severus.

— Lily ? Que vient faire Lily ici Sevichou ? S'indigne James en figeant ses doigts autour de l'index de Severus savamment planté infligeant à ce dernier un puissant hoquet de félicité qui ravit l'instigateur. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus, poursuit-il alors que le corps tremblant de Severus repose contre le sien. J'aime sentir ton corps tout palpitant de jouissance dans mes bras Severus.

* moite de sueur.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Guest, Stormtrooper2 et Holybleu.

La première fois où Severus ose l'impensable.

De larges roseurs perdurent sur ses joules pâles. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel lorsque James prend la main de Severus dans la sienne pour le hisser hors du tronc creux. Severus se laisse tomber mollement dans les bras de ce dernier. James en profite pour le garder tout contre lui. En enserrant la taille fine, il lui vole un baiser.

— Que dirais-tu d'une baignade coquine ? Glisse James à l'oreille de Severus.

— Je déteste l'eau, Jamesie, répond franchement ce dernier en frissonnant allègrement.

— Certainement pas avec moi, Sevichou, reprend James en aspirant le lobe de l'oreille de Severus qui disparait dans la bouche gourmande de James.

— Et puis il y a bien trop de monde autour de l'eau et puis je ne suis pas Lily et puis tu ne peux pas t'afficher avec moi, Jamesie, plaide graduellement un Severus encombré par l'érection dans son pantalon.

James le lâche subitement. Severus le croit fâché et pâli à vue d'œil. Mais, il n'en est rien. Les deux étudiants se font face. L'un un poil sérieux et sûr de lui, l'autre un poil trop grand et complexé. Les doigts de James s'entremêlent aux siens et James impose son allant à un Severus réticent qui le suit bon an mal an.

Bientôt ils seront visibles. Severus hésite. Alors, James s'arrête, enlace Severus et lui impose un baiser enivrant. Severus est tout miel dans les bras de James. Ce dernier glisse sa main sous le teeshirt de Severus pour effleurer les tétons chauds. Ils sont doux et durs sous ses doigts.

— Alors les amoureux ! Vous devriez profiter de l'eau ! Entendent James et Severus occupés à se bécoter.

Severus souhaite être ailleurs, toujours dans les bras de James, mais moins exposé aux regards d'autant que la main de James traficotant ses tétons doit être visible. Mais James sait y faire, alors Severus soupire et se love davantage contre lui. Tant pis, c'est si bon qu'il pourrait ronronner de plaisir.

James Potter est à lui. À lui Severus Snape. Il est amoureux, alors il serre la main de James comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils dégringolent la colline jusqu'à la rive main dans la main en laissant entrer ce soleil éblouissant chasser la grisaille de sa vie. Il est loin de Spinner's end et de son cortège de désagréments.

James s'arrête brusquement et rapproche Severus de lui pour faire passer son teeshirt au-dessus de sa tête. Intimidé, Severus le laisse faire en se raccrochant aux yeux brulants. Les doigts de James courant sur sa peau nue le font frissonner malgré la brulure du soleil.

Personne ne moufte sur le rivage, pas même ce foutu Sirius qui dévore avec voracité la bouche d'un loup bien trop docile. Peter se baigne et la belle Lily dispute une partie de beach-volley avec des camarades de dortoirs contre une horde enfiévrée de septièmes années.

L'humeur est rieuse, l'humeur est joueuse, l'humeur est amoureuse.

Malgré tout, Severus est intimidé. Se battre à coups de sortilèges, ça, il sait faire, mais là on rentre dans le domaine du privé. On aborde l'intime alors il laisse la main à James. James qui parait si à l'aise avec son corps. James qui ôte son teeshirt et, les yeux rieurs, lui vole un autre baiser.

Severus fond dans les bras aimants. Son pantalon glisse sur ses chevilles. Severus n'ose pas bouger alors James s'occupe du pantalon. Et puis ses pieds nus touchent l'herbe. Ses orteils gesticulent avec volupté. Il est bien.

— Viens te baigner ! Lui intime James les doigts fermement pressés entre les siens.

Sirius et Remus ont disparu dans l'eau. Severus n'ose imaginer pourquoi. Ses joues rougissent malgré tout ce qui enchante James.

— J'aime ta douceur, Severus. J'aime ta touchante innocence, argue le rouge et or en pressant sa bouche sur les lèvres fines et délicates du vert et argent.

Ses pieds glissent dans l'eau et son corps se raidit.

Merlin, qu'il déteste l'eau ! Mais James est présent et l'amène tout doucement un peu plus loin. Ses hanches disparaissent déjà dans les eaux vertes du lac.

Ils sont loin de la rive. La bouche de James fond à nouveau sur la sienne et son corps se presse tout contre le sien dans un chaud froid bouillant.

Severus pousse un petit cri. Il a senti quelque chose effleurer sa cuisse. Les eaux vertes du lac ne le rassurent pas précisément. Puis il sent un nouvel effleurement et cette fois il sait que c'est la main de James qui joue avec sa peau.

La main de James qui glisse sous son caleçon. La main de James qui effleure sa verge et flatte ses testicules. Severus est tout mou dans les bras de James. Les mains de James qui empoignent chacun des globes blancs, les écartent et les pressent, puis les malaxent tout doucement. Les jambes de Severus viennent s'enrouler autour des jambes de James. Il frissonne. Ils sont loin. Il est amoureux.

— Tu es mien, Severus Snape ! Revendique James en resserrant son étreinte autour du vert et argent.

Il sait que Severus est prêt à aller plus loin. Mais James veut pour ça une certaine intimité.

Sirius et Remus sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Sa fleur à lui, unique, délicate et ravissante mérite le plus grand soin.


End file.
